


【天加】狼

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 白狼王天道捡回狼崽加贺美的故事





	【天加】狼

加贺美被天道叼回来时还是小小一团，凌乱皮毛脏兮兮灰扑扑，比起狼崽子更像一只被遗弃的小狗。

天道把他丢在自己窝里，第一件事就是好好把小狼崽浑身舔上一遍打理整洁，也由此施与一层白狼王的气味，如同划分地盘的标记，也算是代表庇护的威慑。

狼群并没有因为加贺美的出现而有什么不同。高高在上的白狼是狼群天生王者，本就惯于清净独处，灰狼崽子年纪尚幼捕不得猎，每日总是缀在狼王腿后寸步不离，落在众狼眼中也不过可有可无——有狼王统率的狼群高效统一杀伐果断，随着狼王号令冲锋撕咬总能满载而归，狼群都嚼着鲜肉，也就没有多余的心思去虑想狼王身边长了双小狗般湿润黑亮圆眼的狼崽子，只是年轻的母狼们一番默契会意，寻觅伴侣时便不再往狼王居处靠近。

加贺美自己也不知道自己从何而来，但总归对现在的生活十分满意。天道闲时就教他森林中动物的栖息地和偏好，教他捕猎时有怎样的技巧，如何隐匿身形追逐猎物，和族群同行时如何，落单独狼又如何。身为狼王能分到的肉向来是最好，天道总叫他尽情吃，毫不在乎自己还能吃到多少。一来二去加贺美难免对天道生出依恋，心情好时见到天道便想愉快摇尾巴——被捕猎而归一身血腥的狼王皱着眉喝止。加贺美懵懂收好尾巴乖乖卧下，因着突然被吼还觉得有一丝莫名委屈。天道踱着步低头打量他半圈，忽然又开了口。

明天去试试捕猎吧，加贺美。

加贺美刚被带回来时还小得很，跌跌撞撞刚会跑，小短腿迈两步就一歪快要摔跤。天道就无奈又好笑地一叹，低头把侧翻在草地上努力挣扎的小崽子叼着后颈提起来，软乎乎热乎乎的一小团乖乖缩着爪子，在半空中一晃一晃地发出细细哼唔，生怕天道一时兴起就松嘴把他甩下去。

如今已有狼王一半高了，牙齿也坚利得撕得动筋肉咬得碎骨头。天道想，差不多是时候了。

清早他便赶加贺美去覆了薄雪的森林，严厉地要还有些怯怯的小狼自己保住命的同时带回新鲜猎物来。加贺美缩肩垂了脑袋沮丧得认真，一对尖耳扑簌半晌终于还是扭身朝森林深处奔去，在雪白地面落下一连串小小的梅花脚印。

兔子，山鸡，幼狼第一次捕猎总归有收获即算合格，加贺美想着小型猎物不知道能不能入天道法眼，全没注意隐蔽树丛后紧盯的湛蓝视线。在山林间翻腾半晌终于寻到个兔子窝，加贺美兴奋地嗷呜一声率先惊动归穴的母兔，忙手忙脚乱去逐雪地里四散奔逃的兔子。最终他叼着染血的野兔气喘吁吁皮毛乱翘沾一头草叶，心情几分得救的释然。天道在暗处也微微一点头，可见加贺美终究不是什么废材。

再往回走上几步却遇上意外状况，加贺美停步僵在当地，因强烈的危机感而本能拱背戒备地绷紧四肢。前方不远处转出一头高大野猪，鬃毛浓黑獠牙狰狞，发红浊眼盯紧他口中带血猎物，流着涎水的大口发出低沉而饥饿的嘶吼声。

——不过是一只半大狼崽而已。

野猪龇着牙步步逼近，眼中锐光半是兴奋半是轻蔑。加贺美浑身的毛都要震悚倒竖起来，双方体型相差数倍，最明智的举动应是抛下猎物落荒而逃，他眼前闪过天道赶他出门时眼底冰雪般的厉色，不甘地咬紧牙关，尝到锈味浓腥的血气。

要是天道在的话才不会怕……他倔强地呜呜嗥叫着，默念着天道教过的技巧，后腿一蹬径直冲了上去。

加贺美恢复意识的时候雪又纷纷扬扬地下起来，他迷茫地睁眼，映入眼帘便是遮在上方孤高白狼雕塑般昂首凝望远方的身影。天道的眼睫覆了一层洁白薄雪，冰湖似的眼底也似蕴着不化风雪。在不远处横着野猪染血僵硬的尸体，喉咙处翻开触目惊心的撕裂伤口，被浸红一片的雪地上还留着几枚染着血色快被覆没的、小小的梅花爪印，而加贺美肋骨还残留着被撞击的痛意，一动就忍不住发出闷哼。察觉到加贺美的动作，天道起身抖了抖背上的落雪低头看他，在寒凉的空气中呵出一口白雾。

你还差得远呢，加贺美。

意料之中的淡淡训斥，加贺美压平了双耳委屈地呜嘤一声，垂头丧气地接受到嘴的兔子终究在混战中不翼而飞的悲惨事实。毕竟连自己为什么昏过去都想不起究竟是何原因，没有实证拿给天道看自然什么都不算数。

天道，我真的抓了只兔子，挺肥的，就褐色长耳朵那种，你来找我的时候真的没在周围看到那只兔子吗？加贺美不死心地跟上天道絮絮追问，又忽然想起什么，困惑又有点兴奋地歪头，那天道，那头野猪是怎么死的啊？我干的吗？不会吧我居然有那么厉害！——唔，不过我什么都不记得诶，那难道是天道帮忙干掉的？我觉得天道肯定能轻松解决那头猪！喂天道，你说我能不能打败他啊？这猪撞得我浑身骨头都疼，我倒是蛮想咬他两口的。

算你运气好。天道似答非答。

风雪萧瑟的寂寂山林间活泼好动的幼狼未免太嫌聒噪，在兽群传说中未曾败过的狼王忽而纵身一跃跳上山石，仰头向天长长呜吟一声打断加贺美永无止境的热切念叨，转身寻了个小山洞安然静卧。加贺美老老实实跟在后头紧随而入，乌黑眼珠明亮如月，澄澈地映出天道的影子。他习惯性地亲昵要往毛茸茸的白狼身边拱，被天道一爪子轻轻拨开，便只得呜呜叫了两声收起尾巴自己团作一团，伸出舌头轻舔带血的爪垫。你要明白，天道忽然开口，我养你是因为你是狼，不是家犬。

可加贺美还没办法明白。他只是把下巴搁在交叠的前肢上懵懂点头，苦恼着明天风雪停了还能不能找到一只活蹦乱跳的兔子带给天道。他也想像天道那样能在月下发出悠悠长嘶——到时候就会被素来挑剔的天道认可了吧。


End file.
